Scars of Friendship
by Leithwen
Summary: A spontaneous dinner invite sends Reno down a unexpected romantic road. But does Cloud feel the same? RenoCloud
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

 **Scars of Friendship**

Reno was in a celebratory mood. Not only had the recent job been successfully completed, he had also conned Rude into doing all the paperwork. He planned to eat piles of takeout, drink lots of beer, sleep till midday and eat cold leftovers. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself till he spotted Cloud trudging up the pavement. What a gloom cloud, he thought and then smiled at his own joke. Maybe he should pass on some of his good cheer. He looked down at his double takeout, nodded once and called out to Cloud. It wasn't often Reno saw Cloud surprised, but he caught him today. In fact, if Cloud's quick glances were anything to go by, the blond hadn't realised where his wandering feet had taken him.

"You don't usually hang round here," said Reno by way of greeting. He knew full well that Cloud often took to walking when he was troubled. Tifa had mentioned it and asked if Reno ever spotted him somewhere strange to let her know.

"Just walking around," answered Cloud.

"Have you eaten?" asked Reno.

"Um..." Cloud seemed taken aback by the question.

"It's dinner time, I have food, we're in front of my place and I'm hungry - do you want to join me?"

"Oh."

"Don't make me celebrate alone," added Reno.

"Okay."

Reno almost laughed at Cloud's expression to his own answer. He looked like he had said yes without thinking about who was asking and then realised but couldn't back out without appearing rude. Reno idly wondered how many awkward moments the evening would hold. And how many he could make.

Reno wordlessly led the way to his place. It wasn't a fantastic place but it had hot water, a working fridge and a comfortable bed. Cloud glanced round before taking a seat at the small kitchen table. Reno had pictured himself tucking in on the sofa but seeing as Cloud had seated himself, Reno changed his plans to the table.

"Beer?" he asked opening the fridge.

Cloud looked up from peering into the takeout box and nodded.

Reno frowned a little as he took two beers from the fridge. Maybe celebrating with Cloud wasn't such a good idea. He hadn't said anything since he agreed to join Reno and it wasn't like a beer or two, or even three, was going to loosen his tongue. He put the open beers on the table, pick up a plastic fork and starting picking out the boxes. Cloud took his beer and starting doing the same. After a couple of bites he put down his fork.

"Why are you celebrating?"

"Um…" Now that he thought about it, Reno wasn't sure if he could say. "Actually, I don't know if I can tell you."

The dark look that Cloud usually reserved to ShinRa related topics slid into place and he glanced at the front door. What a buzz kill, thought Reno.

"But seeing as it's you, I think I will," added Reno.

"I don't want to know ShinRa secrets," said Cloud darkly.

"Not a ShinRa secret," said Reno. "Foiled attack on WRO."

"Oh," said Cloud before returning to his dinner.

"You know, you gotta leave the past in the past," said Reno.

"It's not that easy," said Cloud looking like he was beginning to wonder what he was doing.

"No, it's not," agreed Reno. "But you gotta start, man. This could be your start."

"What?"

"Not so long ago, a couple of years, we were trying to kill each other, and yet here we are," said Reno sweeping his across the table, "enjoying a meal together."

Cloud looked at the takeout box and Reno's grand gesture. What he said was true. Many things had changed over the last while. Things weren't as simple as AVALACHE against ShinRa. Everyone had made mistakes. And forgiveness was possible.

"Maybe enjoying is too strong a word," said Reno.

"No-" said Cloud quickly but then couldn't think of anything to say. Reno raised a brow as he waited. "I mean, it's not awful."

"Thank you," deadpanned Reno.

"I don't mean it like that," said Cloud.

"I know," said Reno. "I'm teasing. Don't be so serious all the time."

Cloud stilled at Reno's words. He was serious all the time. He'd been a serious kind of child but he had laughed and had fun. He didn't seem to laugh anymore – he was too busy being serious. Too busy in the past – his mistakes, his horrors, his regrets…

Reno watched Cloud mulling over his thoughts, his presence forgotten. How on earth did Tifa put up with it? The constant gloom and doubt and guilt.

"I'm gonna watch some TV," he said getting up. "Grab your food and join me."

He wasn't sure if Cloud would actually join him but he did. Possibly only because he didn't want to be awkward. Whatever the reason, he joined Reno of the sofa. A comedy was halfway through but Reno left it on. There weren't many choices and apart from the news, it was all repeats. Resources were scarce and repeats were better than nothing.

"When I first started at ShinRa I used to love this show," said Reno between mouthfuls. "What about you? What did you watch as a kid?"

"We didn't have TV, it was expensive and the reception was bad because of the reactor," said Cloud completely rapt.

Reno then abandoned any further attempt at conversation. It wasn't the celebratory evening he had hoped for but as Cloud said earlier, it wasn't awful. It was actually how he planned his original evening, he just now had an extra person. Over the course of the evening, they watched two comedies, the news and a soap opera that had Cloud more confused than entertained. But he did get caught up in a drama and was surprised when credits rolled.

"Is that the end?" asked Cloud still staring at the TV. "The story isn't finished."

"Yeah, it's not a movie or a comedy," said Reno. "You gotta watch every week."

"Next week!"

"Yeah," said Reno. "TV'll be here, I'll be here, takeout'll be here."

And that was how a weekly hang out started. They continued that way for almost three months before Reno realised one evening that he was looking forward to Cloud's arrival. And that even though some evenings were quiet or had awkward moments, he really enjoyed them. And in the weeks that followed that realisation, Reno started to feel genuine affection for Cloud, which soon became attraction. Cloud also seemed more relaxed and at ease when he was around. They spoke less about what was happening on the TV and more about themselves, their ideas and likes. That wasn't to say that Cloud became a great communicator and sharer of feelings and thoughts. There were still many evenings where he barely spoke or sat scowling at the TV. Reno has tried the first couple of times to get Cloud engaged in conversation about something – anything. But the more Reno tried, the further Cloud withdrew. It had been more out of annoyance that Reno left Cloud alone when he was in a funk. But it turned out to be the best thing. Usually by the end of the evening Cloud had relaxed and exchanged a few words with Reno. However, tonight was a different story.

For starters, Cloud had been sitting outside Reno's door when the redhead arrived home. He hadn't really taken note of Reno's greeting, nor his opening the door. Reno had crouched down next to him and poked his shoulder to get his attention. It took Cloud a second the turn his attention to Reno and Reno had been surprised to see how upset Cloud was. Genuinely upset, not his normal gloomy or withdrawn self. It had Reno more worried than he cared to admit. With his budding romantic interest in Cloud, he'd become rather sensitive to Cloud's moods. Withdrawn Cloud he knew how to deal, but this upset Cloud was something else.

"Are you okay?" asked Reno after Cloud had sat down on the sofa.

Cloud shook his head. Reno recognised the emotion running through Cloud in that single head shake – grief. He quickly run all the dates he knew of that might be a cause but none matched up.

"What's wrong?" he ventured.

"Sephiroth killed Aerith today. And for some reason, it's really painful this year," said Cloud quietly.

Takeout forgotten on the table, Reno came to sit on the sofa.

"I feel like I'm betraying her," said Cloud clearly confused.

Reno suddenly felt nervous – it was odd. He wasn't a nervous person, yet he felt the distinct fluttering in his gut. Something he hadn't truly experienced since he was a teenager. An eager teenager talking to someone he really liked.

"It might just be that moving forward thing I mentioned ages ago," said Reno. Or it might be you like me back, added Reno to himself.

"The guilt thing?" asked Cloud.

"Part of it," said Reno before adding. "Maybe also this thing between us."

Cloud frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were enemies then," said Reno disappoint Cloud didn't get what Reno wanted to say. "Now we hang out. With each other."

Cloud didn't seem convinced.

"Or more like you don't hate me anymore," added Reno. "You know, the person that was your enemy."

"I never hated you," said Cloud completely unaware of the effect his words had on Reno. "I fought you because you were working for ShinRa."

"Besides," added Cloud after a moment. "You never followed through on capturing Aerith."

"Yeah, well, she was special," said Reno.

"That's why Zack loved her," said Cloud almost to himself.

Reno cast Cloud a curious glance. It was the first time Cloud had mentioned Zack to Reno.

"And you," said Reno watching Cloud closely.

"Oh… yeah."

Even as Cloud said the words, Reno could see he was conflicted. Reno knew that Cloud had mixed up some memories of himself and Zack but to what degree he didn't know. Looking at Cloud now, he wondered how far Cloud's delusion had gone. And if he, Cloud Strife, had loved Aerith as much as he imagined. Or had Zack's ghost played a part in it. Reno couldn't help hoping that Cloud's feeling for Aerith were heavily influenced by Zack. It meant that not only did Reno stand a real chance with Cloud, but that his current feeling of betrayal was in response to his feelings for Reno.

He desperately wanted to hug Cloud but didn't know how to casually do so. Instead he shift closer and put his arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so down," said Reno pulling Cloud closer to him briefly.

After Cloud's initial surprise, he let Reno hold him for a bit. And Reno was further surprised when Cloud suddenly let out a sigh and rested his head on Reno's shoulder. Reno remained still but not stiff, enjoying the brief intimacy. Some time passed, longer than Reno expected, before Cloud lifted his head. He gave Reno a small smile of thanks, but it reached his eyes and Reno knew at that moment there was nothing he could deny Cloud.

"Shall we eat?" asked Cloud.

Reno nodded and watched Cloud get up and walk to the table reeling from the realisation that he had utterly fallen for Cloud. That small smile had stripped away all of Reno's defences and exposed his true feelings – he was in love with Cloud Strife.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

 **Scars of Friendship**

For a couple of weeks after Reno's realisation of his love for Cloud, he wasn't able to hang out with him due to work. In some ways it was good because it gave him time to get used to the idea, but in others it wasn't. He wanted to be with him, wanted to hold him, kiss him.

Of course all this was on Reno's side. He had no idea how Cloud felt about him, if he felt anything at all. The uncertainty was driving him nuts so he decided the next time Cloud came round he was going to make a move. His confidence was further bolstered when he happened across Cloud completing a delivery for Rufus. His usual ShinRa scowl was in place as he left Rufus's office but it dissolved into a surprised but pleased smile when he spotted Reno.

"Hey," greeted Reno.

"Hi. Um..." Cloud pointed vaguely in the direction of the door and started to say something but paused. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said instead.

"Sure," said Reno with a nod. He almost reached out to Cloud but held back. He was obviously busy and Reno himself had work to do, and an office corridor wasn't the place to instigate a potential romance. Cloud nodded back with a smile and continued walking.

Reno wasn't sure or not, but he thought Cloud's step lightened as they passed each other. Cloud had been pleased to see him, confirmed seeing him the next day and had left in a better mood because he exchanged brief words with him. Reno felt suddenly at ease with his relationship with Cloud. He was sure Cloud felt something for him and he was going to confirm it. Now all he had to do was get through today and tomorrow.

XxX

Reno followed Cloud to the sofa and once he had seated himself but before he picked up the remote, Reno sat down facing him. Cloud turned to look at him as he shuffled closer bringing their bodies together. Reno could see confusion in Cloud's eyes, but whether it was from Reno's actions or his intentions, he wasn't sure. He didn't say anything but he did raise his hands slowly and placed them on either side of Cloud's face. Cloud didn't move away, he didn't freeze in surprise - he sat patiently while Reno moved in closer. Reno paused a couple of centimetres from Cloud's face searching for objection but found none. Cloud's eyes were clear and expectant. Encouraged, Reno lean in and kissed him. It was more of a meeting of lips than a kiss. Reno kept his mouth close to Cloud's and when Cloud still didn't object, he kissed him again. He kept the kiss gentle, he could feel Cloud's hesitancy as he returned the kiss. Reno was happy to keep a slow pace but once Cloud got into it, he really got into it. He took hold of Reno's shirt and pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around Reno's neck. Pressing his mouth against Reno's, breathing heavily into the kiss.

Reno leaned forward wanting to push Cloud over and onto the seat of the sofa. Not only did Cloud let him, he also shifted his position to allow Reno to comfortably lie on top of him. Reno slid his hand up Cloud's top, feeling his stomach muscles taut with excitement. Cloud's hands roamed down Reno's back before he grabbed Reno's hips and pulled him deeper between his spread thighs. Reno moved down Cloud's throat intent of pulling down the zipper of Cloud's top when his PHS chimed in the breathy room.

"Shit," muttered Reno. "I'm on call." He really hadn't anticipated moving so fast.

He reached over to the coffee table and cursed again when he saw the caller ID. Taking a calming breath he flipped open the PHS and said hello.

"Are you able to talk?" Tseng voice was crisp with business.

Reno looked down at Cloud. At this proximity Cloud would be able to hear everything Tseng said, and Reno didn't know what Tseng was calling about. It could be nothing serious for Cloud to know about or it could be something serious.

"One second," he said and untangled himself from Cloud and the sofa.

He didn't look back but he could feel Cloud watching as he walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's about the Barone case," said Tseng. Reno made a face, he could have stayed atop Cloud.

"Elena has picked him up," continued Tseng unaware of Reno's sour face. "I need you to interview him immediately and write up a report."

"Got it. Will be there in five," said Reno.

Reno stood for a minute glaring at his PHS and cursing Elena for her competence. If she wasn't so good at her job, he would be happily enjoying Cloud's body. Instead he was going to work.

Cloud was still on the sofa when Reno came back into the room. Again he cursed Elena.

"I gotta do something but I won't be long, about an hour," said Reno walking up to the sofa and dropping to a crouch.

"Just an hour?" asked Cloud, his hand falling into Reno's thigh.

"Yeah," said Reno. He took Cloud's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "Wait for me, okay?"

Cloud nodded and Reno grinned.

"See you in a bit," he threw over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

XxX

The sun was peaking over the horizon when Reno finally returned home and slipped his key into the lock. Just an hour, he thought. That had been close to nine hours ago. How had one small thing turned into a night's worth of work? No way would Cloud still be waiting. Not that Reno felt he would do anything even if Cloud was still there. He was knackered. In the past he would have shrugged off a 20 hour working day, but now… Maybe he was getting old.

The sofa was empty as expected. Only after seeing the empty sofa did Reno realise, he had been holding onto some small hope that Cloud would still be there. He put down his stuff and kicked off his shoes. What a disappointing ending to his night. Well, in terms of extra mural activities – work had been highly successful. But now, time for sleep, thought Reno as he dropped his jacket over a chair and proceeded to his bedroom. Reno stopped halfway across his bedroom floor, shirt hanging from his fingers, when he saw Cloud sleeping on his bed. The blond was still fully clothed and atop the bed linen, but he was sleeping on Reno's bed.

Or rather, had been, because as Reno shuffled closer he opened his eyes.

"You stayed," said Reno.

"You locked me in," returned Cloud.

"True," said Reno after a moment.

He was about to make a comment about how Cloud could have easily broken out of Reno's place when it occurred to him that Cloud could have just as easily called him to let him out. Did it mean Cloud wanted to stay? Reno didn't want to think about it right then. Instead he headed for his bed. Cloud rolled onto his back as Reno approached. Reno grinned, maybe he had a little energy left. He climbed into Cloud's waiting arms and kissed him. His earlier excitement was quick to return. He hadn't yet worked his way down to Cloud's neck and Cloud had already wiggled out of his top and was working on Reno's pants. Reno was pleased that a simple belt held Cloud's pants, he didn't want to get entangled in the straps and harness buckles that usually accompanied Cloud's attire. Working on Cloud's pants with the blond pressing their groins together was impossible so Reno momentarily gave up pulling off Cloud's pants to work his hips against Cloud. Cloud's hands pulled at Reno's hips with every forward action. However, whenever Reno tried to further remove Cloud's pants so he could get between the blond's thighs, Cloud would push his hands away, but still continue to moan and writhe under him. Reno quickly gave up on Cloud's pants and slipped his hand between them and took hold, working them together, speeding up as Cloud's gasps drew closer together. Then, quite suddenly, he felt Cloud cum in his hand. Reno was still a few strokes away and so continued with Cloud's arms loosely wrapped around his neck. Sated, he dropped his head onto Cloud's chest. He could have easily dozed off had Cloud not spoken.

"Can you get off me?" His tone was cool and distant.

"What?" asked Reno looking up.

"I have to go," said Cloud not quite meeting Reno's eye. "I've got a delivery."

Reno didn't believe him for a second.

"Bullshit," he said. "What's with that tone? Morning after regrets because it's me?"

Cloud said nothing but Reno noticed how careful he was to keep his eyes on mundane things.

"Is this your first time doing something like this?" asked Reno eyes narrowing.

"No," said Cloud but he looked uncomfortable.

"It is your first time with a guy," said Reno. It wasn't a question. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Cloud said nothing and tried to shift Reno off of him but Reno was having none of it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" repeated Reno. "I wouldn't have moved so fast. Would have just left it at kissing."

Something about the way Cloud pulled into himself gave Reno pause.

"Do you even like guys?" he asked.

Cloud continued to look at the bedroom door, his escape.

"Well?" demanded Reno.

Cloud pushed Reno off him and got up, pulling up his pants as he went.

"Answer me," said Reno in a low tone as Cloud used Reno's discarded shirt to wipe his stomach and chest.

"I don't know," said Cloud shaking his head. "I don't know."

"You dunno?" said Reno getting off the bed as well.

"No, I don't," snapped Cloud.

"What do you mean you don't know – you like men or you don't," said Reno. "And you don't test it out without telling your partner."

Cloud didn't say anything.

"Did you confused friendship for attraction?" asked Reno looking for a reason behind Cloud's behaviour. Looking for a reason to justify the hurt Cloud was inflicting on him. "Do you even like me?"

"I hadn't thought about it until you kissed me last night," said Cloud.

"Yeah, I kissed you and started fooling around, but you could have – you should have said something," said Reno angrily. "I thought we were on the same page – it certainly felt that way when you were undoing my pants. And now you're acting like I forced you. Like you had no say."

"I didn't say anything because I wanted it," said Cloud finally looking at Reno.

Reno stared at Cloud for a minute.

"I'm confused," said Reno. "If you wanted it, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know," said Cloud.

"Don't start with that again."

"What more do you want from me?" demanded Cloud.

"What?"

"What more do you want from me?" repeated Cloud in a calmer voice.

"Want? Nothing," said Reno. "I really like you and I thought you felt the same."

Cloud stood staring at the carpet for a while saying nothing. Reno started to take a step forward but Cloud moved back.

"I don't know what I feel," said Cloud before turning and leaving the room.

Reno stayed where he was listening to the sounds of Cloud gathering his things and leaving. He took a few steps backward and flopped down onto his bed. He was tired and his brief good mood had completely evaporated leaving him feeling angry, confused and used. He fell asleep wondering what he was doing. And if he should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

 **Scars of Friendship**

Reno didn't hear from Cloud for the rest of the day. He didn't hear from him the following day either. He knew about Cloud's habit of ignoring things he did want to deal with. Or in this case, things he didn't know how to deal with. He wanted to talk to him, but at the same time he felt that he wasn't the one who had led the other along. He also knew that if he didn't do anything, nothing would happen. His semi one sided romance would die before it had a chance to start. A small part of him wondered if he should let it die but he knew he couldn't – he had to get a straight answer. He had to know where he stood with Cloud.

Reno waited until the following week before making an attempt to contact Cloud. If Cloud didn't show up at his door as had become their habit, he would go find him. Reno hoped Cloud would knock on the door and they could continue as before, but it wasn't to be. And so Reno found himself outside Seventh Heaven one morning. The bar hadn't opened yet but he wanted to catch Cloud before he left for the day. He went round and knocked in the back door.

Tifa opened the door with mild curiosity but frowned when she saw Reno.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Reno. "Why would something be wrong?"

"You never come here in the morning, and you seldom use the back door."

"I guess," said Reno. "Is Cloud around?"

"He's in the - he's over there," said Tifa pointing to Cloud emerging from a shed. Fenrir was parked next to the shed and Cloud had tools in his hand. He stopped when he saw Reno. His expression went carefully blank and he cast a quick glance at Tifa.

"Is everything okay?" asked Tifa giving Reno a serious look.

"Yeah," said Reno and walked over to where Cloud stood.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked, but wasn't really asking.

Cloud nodded reluctantly and indicated for Reno to enter the shed. He gave Tifa a nod before following Reno. The shed was small but held a workbench covered in mechanic tools. Reno leaned back against the workbench while Cloud stood just inside the doorway. They stood in silence for a while. It became clear to Reno that Cloud wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm a little bit angry with you," said Reno.

Cloud said nothing but remained where he was.

"As you know, I like you and I got the impression that you liked me too," started Reno. It had been much easier in his head, but he continued. "I don't like being used. And what you did was hurtful. It hurt me."

Cloud's blank mask slipped away and Reno saw regret pass through his eyes.

"I get that you're not good at relationships, and that a relationship with a guy is not something you thought about," said Reno. "A relationship with a guy is different, but in some ways the same. A caring partner, someone to share your day with, someone who will listen."

Cloud still didn't say anything, but at least he had the decency to be ashamed of his actions. Feeling more confident, Reno continued.

"I like you a lot, but if you truly feel that a romantic relationship with me is out of the question, please tell me. Please just tell me that."

"I told the truth when I said I hadn't thought about it," said Cloud. "When you kissed me, I didn't know what to do so I did nothing. And you kissed me again, and I felt… needed. I didn't want to you stop needing me."

Reno closed his eyes for a second.

"For so long, people needed me to do something – to save them," said Cloud.

"I don't need you to save me," said Reno softly. "I don't need you at all – I want to be with you."

Cloud looked away but Reno continued.

"I want you to be with me because you want to, not because you think you have to."

"I don't know what I want," said Cloud.

Reno felt like he was losing his tentative grip on Cloud's emotions.

"The other day, at ShinRa headquarters, you were happy to see me," he said. "Remember that day?" Cloud nodded. "Remember how you felt then – how did you feel then?"

Cloud was quiet for a long time. A really long time, but Reno waited it out in silence. He wasn't wrong about that day.

"I was happy to see you," said Cloud.

"Let's forget about the other night," suggested Reno. "A lapse of judgement on both our parts."

Cloud was quiet again.

"A clean slate," said Reno after a moment.

Cloud looked up.

"No expectations," added Reno.

Reno felt like his entire life rested on Cloud's answer.

"Okay."

A simple word that was used for many situations, had just granted Reno the biggest chance of his life.

"Thank you," he said.

Cloud nodded and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Can I give you a kiss?" asked Reno stepping closer.

Now Cloud looked really embarrassed, but he nodded.

Reno smiled, took Cloud's hands and gave him a quick but full on kiss.

"Can I see you tonight?" asked Reno.

"Yeah," answered Cloud with a little smile. Little was generous, it was puny but Reno took it.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said and gave Cloud another kiss before leaving.

Reno left feeling almost lightheaded. They were starting afresh and Cloud had lingered a bit on Reno's second kiss – all good things.

XxX

"So," said Elena as she perched herself on Reno's desk, "seeing your lover this evening?"

Reno paused his packing up.

"Maybe," he said and continued to finish up for the day.

"Must be serious," she continued. "It's been some months and you still float out the door happily."

"I don't float," grumbled Reno. "Rude?"

Rude looked up from his desk.

"You float," he said.

"Okay, fine. But that's only because I'm very happy with-"

"With?" prompted Elena. Rude also paused his typing to catch a name.

"You'll never guess who," said Reno smugly.

"It's obviously a guy – you always make me guess guy names," said Elena giving Reno a good looking over. "Is he… cute?"

"Very – I can look at him all day," said Reno leaning back in his chair.

Elena snorted.

"Like personality ever won you over."

"That was the past me," said Reno. "Meteor didn't only change Midgar, people changed as well."

Elena raised a brow.

"He may be right," said Rude. "This is his first relationship since Meteor."

"Ah yes," said Elena. "And you have been in a better mood since you met this guy."

"He's special," said Reno then winced at how the 'special' could be interpreted.

"Does he know you're a Turk?" asked Elena.

Reno nodded.

"Before you started dating?" she clarified.

"Yes," nodded Reno.

"Does he work for ShinRa?" she asked.

"Nope."

That gave her pause but she almost immediately brightened.

"Did he work for ShinRa?"

"Yes. Technically, yes."

"An ex-ShinRa employee…"

Elena looked over at Rude. After a minute, Rude gave a slight shake of his head and Elena frowned.

"You said technically though," she mused.

"A contractor?" suggested Rude.

"No, I don't think so. They won't know Reno's position," said Elena. "Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"And Rude?"

"Yes."

"I'm tired – just tell me already," said Elena.

"It's Cloud," said Reno.

"Cloud?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife! The delivery Cloud Strife?"

"Yes," said Reno relishing Rude's surprise more than Elena's. He still had the skills to keep secrets from him.

"Strife was never a SOLD- but he was an infantryman," mused Elena. "That was a while ago though. How old is he now? Are you a cradle snatcher?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he's 22," defended Reno.

"Oh, opposite ends of the twenties," laughed Elena.

"Just be quiet," said Reno standing and gathering his things. "See you later."

"And there he floats," called Elena at Reno's retreating back.

He ignored her and continued to the elevator. He hadn't planned to tell anyone about his relationship with Cloud till he was sure Cloud felt the same, but now that he had, he felt much better for it. Even though technically, they hadn't been dating when Elena first noticed the change in Reno behaviour but still, they were dating now. Dating – what a wonderful word.

The evening started off in its usual fashion. Reno was determined to keep things neutral at first. He didn't want to scare Cloud away before he even stepped foot in the door. They chatted about their day and Reno asked about the repairs to Fenrir. It didn't escape Reno's notice that Cloud remained at the kitchen table longer than he usually did. He waited until Cloud had finished his beer before getting them both another and suggesting they move to the sofa. Cloud agreed but sat stiffly and drank his beer without much thought, just something to do. Reno ignored it and relaxed into the sofa. Just having Cloud around again was enough for him. He was content to move at a steady pace so long as Cloud was happy too. He just needed to convince Cloud of that.

"I've seen this one," said Cloud breaking the lengthy silence.

"They're all repeats," said Reno. "I've seen them all at one time or another."

Cloud frowned at the TV for a minute before turning to Reno.

"Why do you watch then if you've already seen them?"

"Because there's nothing else. And if you want to veg after a long day, it's fine," said Reno.

"But you know all the stories," said Cloud.

"Doesn't mean they can't be enjoyed again."

Cloud didn't look convince but returned his attention to the screen with a frown. Reno could see that Cloud was bothered by something and it wasn't about the TV repeats, the repeats had just triggered something.

"Are we like a repeat?" asked Cloud suddenly.

"No," said Reno. "TV's a script, we're real life – we made out decisions."

Cloud looked at Reno for a long time, and Reno looked back. Reno wondered what was going on behind those mako eyes. He'd learnt over the last while that there was no telling what could send Cloud into a funk. What Reno perceived as a throw away comment, haunted Cloud. Innuendo was hit and miss, and simple conversations sometimes turned into huge revelations for Cloud. Occasionally Reno had to remind himself that Cloud didn't have a teenage phase, and in a few ways, relationship ways, was still a teenager in his mind.

Decision made, Cloud nodded and relaxed back into the sofa up against Reno. He shot Reno a shy glance from his shoulder. Reno smiled and kissed him on the forehead. As the evening progressed, Cloud made himself more comfortable against Reno. At one point Cloud was so relaxed Reno thought he might be sleeping but a quick glanced showed he was still awake. However, he wasn't watching the TV. His gaze had fallen to the coffee table and even then, he wasn't really looking at it. At the same time, he didn't appear to be bored or uncomfortable. Reno wasn't sure what to make of it. Should he suggest a change or just let it be? He was still trying to decide when Cloud shifted position and brought his face close to Reno's. Reno looked down to meet Cloud's eye. The blond tilted his head slightly and leaned forward bringing his face closer to Reno's. Reno dropped his head until their lips were almost touching. The final move had to be Cloud's otherwise Reno couldn't be sure of Cloud's feelings, and Cloud did close the gap. It was a light lingering kiss at first but got a little more exploratory as Cloud grew more confident. Reno was willing to let Cloud set the pace, but he also didn't want a repeat of last time. He waited until Cloud's hands started moving across his body before he placed his hands on Cloud. Unlike last time when he eagerly slipped under Cloud's top, this time he played it safe running his hands over Cloud's arms and through his hair.

Cloud broke away for breath but remained close, keeping his face just short of Reno's. Reno reached up and brushed his thumb across Cloud's lower lip. Letting Cloud lead was one thing, but Reno wasn't going to be a passive recipient. He caught Cloud's mouth with his own, giving a little more passion than he originally intended. Cloud answered by putting his arms around Reno's neck and pulling him closer. Reno was almost pulled over but he managed to stay upright. His feeling of satisfaction at his little victory was diminished when Cloud crawled onto his lap and straddled him.

"Cloud…"

"It's okay," breathed Cloud against Reno's mouth. "I'm okay."

Reno didn't know what to think, but having Cloud on his lap, clinging to him as he rocked against him was too exciting. The Cloud he had above now was different to the Cloud he had below the other night. The other Cloud had been reactive while this one was instigating. Though for all his forward actions, he was careful to his hands atop Reno's clothes and away from his pants. As keen as Cloud was, he was still apprehensive. Reno was pleased their first encounter hadn't put him off the idea altogether and that Cloud was eager to engage Reno. They were happily fooling round on the sofa when Reno's PHS buzzed on the coffee table. He was going to ignore it but Cloud pulled back.

"Are you on call?"

"Nope," said Reno.

"Aren't you going to check it?"

"Nope."

"It might be important," said Cloud.

"If it was, it would ring a work ringtone," said Reno.

"A work ringtone?"

"Yup," said Reno with a grin.

"Do I have a ringtone?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah," said Reno. "I haven't heard it yet."

"Are you teasing me now?" asked Cloud.

"Yes."

"I see," said Cloud starting to slid off Reno's lap. "Then maybe I should go home."

"Now you're teasing me," said Reno. He was about tease Cloud further when he caught sight of the movie starting on the TV. He quickly helped Cloud slide off his lap and reached for the remote. But he wasn't quick enough. Cloud saw the white coat, the mocking grin, the ridiculous hypodermic.

The light mood fell into a heavy gloom. Cloud's seemed to shrink where he sat and his eyes took on the haunted look that Reno hadn't seen for over a year.

"What was that?" he asked staring at the TV screen.

"Just a stupid movie," said Reno. "Horror movie – it's really stupid and fake."

"A movie?" asked Cloud clutching the front of his top. "I thought movies were for fun."

"Some people like horror movies," said Reno keeping his tone neutral.

"Have you seen it?" asked Cloud.

Reno didn't want to answer but when Cloud turned to look at him at his hesitation, he nodded. Cloud looked away and Reno hoped he wouldn't ask about it – it was everything Cloud had experienced.

"I think the worst is what I don't remember," said Cloud quietly.

Reno reached forward and placed his hand over Cloud's. When he didn't pull away, Reno curled his fingers around Cloud's.

"I imagine terrible things, nightmares inside my mind. I dream about drowning in mako and chocking on blood – my blood when Sephiroth stabbed me, and in the morning my chest aches," said Cloud.

Reno didn't know what to say. He could see Cloud's suffering and wanted to ease, but he, a Turk, had played a role. He wasn't surprised when Cloud pulled his hand free. Maybe there was too much history for them to work. However, he was surprised when Cloud turned to face him, unzipped his top and put Reno's hand on the scar in the middle of his chest.

"He stabbed me here," said Cloud.

Reno nodded. He knew about it but he run his fingers over the scar.

"Then Hojo…" Cloud stopped and Reno could see he was battling.

"It's horrible," he said. "I'm so sorry."

A tear fell next to his fingers. Reno looked at it for a second before meeting Cloud's eye.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

Cloud didn't say anything but held Reno's hand to his chest and let his tears fall. After a minute he let go of Reno's hand and wiped his tears away.

"Sorry, I had a busy few days – I'm just tired," he said.

"You don't ever have to apologise," said Reno reaching forward to zip up Cloud's top.

Cloud just nodded and stood.

"I'm going home," he said.

"'kay. See you next week." Reno didn't pose it as a question but as a goodbye.

Cloud nodded again but with a small smile. He gave Reno a quick kiss as he left and trudged to his bike.

While the evening had ended on a sad note, Reno couldn't help feeling a little closer to Cloud. He had shared a part of his most painful experience. It hadn't been in depth or detailed and Cloud had quickly moved away from it, but it was a start. Some wounds never healed, they just faded into the background. Reno knew a fair deal about Cloud's experience, he had seen the notes and the cells. He, along with Rude and the others, had looked for Zack and Cloud. He knew Cloud had been broken and was attempting to put himself together, and Reno was determined to help him. He realised as he drifted off to sleep that he hadn't doubted Cloud when he said he'd see him next week. Cloud had nodded but not actually said anything. But Reno knew he would come next week, and the security of that knowledge was great.

For a while they slipped into their old hang out ways, but with added extras. At first it was fooling around of the sofa – kissing and touching, bits of fondling. One evening Cloud caught Reno by surprise by giving him a handjob while he rubbed himself against Reno. Not wanting to be alone in his pleasure, he'd snaked his hand down Cloud's pant to help him out. However, for all Cloud's adventurous ways, Reno wasn't able to get him to his bed. He didn't want to force Cloud but the sofa wasn't exactly a comfortable and spacious spot to get into it. Reno began to wonder if he should try something a little more… Intense wasn't the right word. Maybe something like strong – no. Passionate? No, not yet. Different? Yeah, maybe different. He began to wonder if he should try something a little different.

But what?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

 **Scars of Friendship**

"I'm going to Junon tomorrow," said Reno as they sat on the sofa. Cloud was lounging against him, their fingers entwined. He made a generic sound of acknowledgement but continued to stare at the TV.

"Do you want to come with me?" added Reno.

Cloud sat up and looked at Reno.

"Go with you to Junon?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's an overnight trip and going together will make a business trip more enjoyable," said Reno. "If you're busy, don't worry about it."

"No," said Cloud quickly. "I mean, no, I'm not busy."

"So you wanna come?"

Cloud had been quick to deny being busy but he was not so quick with his reply about going. Reno noticed how their previously loosely entwined fingers changed as Cloud thought about Reno's offer. He didn't pull his hand away though; he shifted his grip to hold Reno's fingers. Reno took it as a good sign. Cloud wasn't put off by the idea.

"Okay," he said after a bit.

"I'll pick you up at nine?"

Cloud nodded but remained upright. For a second Reno thought he was going to leave but he settled back down. Although, not as comfortably as he'd been before. Reno had debated with himself about what changes to make it their relationship. He'd realised that their weekly dinner and TV habit had become automatic, and it was the only time they actually saw each other. They didn't go out to dinner or go for drinks like other couples. He'd also realised that Cloud wasn't comfortable out in the public eye. People stared and whispered – his eyes still unsettled people. Traditional dating seemed out of the question, Cloud might say yes but he wouldn't enjoy it. Then Tseng gave him an assignment in Junon. Reno had thought about it and decided it was a good opportunity to see Cloud outside of his apartment.

Cloud left a little later and Reno set about putting together his documents for the next day. Cloud hadn't settle back as comfortably after saying yes to Reno. Reno wasn't sure how to take it. He had seemed okay enough to say yes, but then seemed to have doubts. Reno mused about for a bit but decided he was over thinking. Cloud was probably just nervous about going. Reno himself was a little nervous, not sure what to expect. But whatever was going to happen was going to happen – little point in worrying.

XxX

"Do you want to stay?" asked Reno eyeing Cloud hovering by the car.

Cloud shook his head.

"Can I drive?" he asked suddenly.

"Hey?" asked Reno.

"Motion sickness," said Cloud. "If I drive, it's okay."

"Sure," said Reno and tossed Cloud the keys.

It was a long drive and he would have asked Cloud to drive a bit, but if he wanted to drive the entire way, Reno wasn't going to argue.

"I booked a room at the inn," said Reno climbing into the car. "I've got some stuff to do so I'll meet you for dinner around seven, okay?"

Cloud nodded and started the car. They drove in silence for a while but as they left Edge and starting going through the remains of Midgar, Cloud turned to Reno and asked,

"Why did you ask me to come with you?"

Reno shrugged trying to make out he hadn't put much thought into it.

"Dunno," he said. "Thought it might be fun."

"But you're working," pointed out Cloud.

"Yeah," said Reno feeling Cloud wanted to talk about something.

"What… Why am I with you?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you," said Reno honestly. "I like spending time with you – I enjoy your company, I really like you, you know."

"I know," said Cloud with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I like…"

Reno waited for Cloud to say the 'you', but it never came. He saw Cloud mouth something but heard nothing. It was the closest Cloud had ever got to actually expressing his feelings for Reno. He showed with his actions but Reno wanted to hear him say it.

"Maybe I should spend the drive telling you what I like about you," said Reno.

"No," said Cloud throwing Reno a look.

"Or maybe what you like about me," laughed Reno.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Reno waited but nothing further was forthcoming. He decided to leave it there, he didn't want to make Cloud uncomfortable and regret coming. Silence fell as they drove so Reno planned out his afternoon in Junon, the people he needed to see.

"Confidence," said Cloud out of nowhere.

"Hey?"

"Confidence," repeated Cloud. "You're confident."

"True," said Reno with a goofy grin.

"Stop that," said Cloud glancing over.

Reno laughed at Cloud's usual exasperation at his silliness, but he didn't press the conversation. With the tension from earlier broken, the rest of the drive passed in mild conversation. Junon was busy with midday traffic and people going about their business. Reno had Cloud park by the inn. They agreed to meet up later for dinner and then went their separate ways.

Reno spent the afternoon doing his various tasks with his usual efficiency. By the time seven rolled round, he was hungry and ready to have a relaxing evening. Cloud was already seated when he arrived. They ordered and spoke about random things they'd encountered during the afternoon. After dinner they made their way to the inn.

Reno opened the door to the twin room he'd booked and strolled in. He tossed his bag on the nearest bed and turned to see Cloud pause as he entered the room behind Reno. A strange look passed over his face as he glanced round.

"What's wrong?" asked Reno.

Cloud shook his head and went to drop his bag next to the other bed.

"They all look the same," he said quietly, staring at the bed with a faraway expression.

"The inns?" asked Reno.

"Yeah..." Cloud trailed off lost in the past.

Reno watched him for a while before going over and pulling Cloud into a hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Cloud.

"Hugging you," said Reno.

"I know that, I meant why," said Cloud.

"Because I want to."

Cloud stood waiting for Reno to finish, Reno almost laughed. Still so awkward with some things. On impulse, Reno gripped Cloud tighter and spun round so the both landed on the bed. Cloud grunted in surprise as he landed atop Reno, who was still holding him.

"You wanted to do that to," said Cloud.

"Just let me hold you for a bit," said Reno shifting around so they were both comfortably settled.

Cloud complied and got himself comfortable with Reno on the bed. Reno breathed a contended sigh.

"This is a good way to end the day," he said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," said Cloud. "Had a look around, looked at old places."

"I imagine everywhere has a memory," mused Reno.

"Hmm..."

Reno lapsed into silence. Obviously Cloud wasn't in a chatty mood. But he seemed happy enough to lie there fiddling with a button on Reno's shirt. After a long while, he asked,

"Why don't you wear a tie?"

"Hmm, have you ever worn a tie?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Then I can't explain the chocking horror of a tie," said Reno.

Cloud snorted at Reno's drama.

"Being good at your job has its perks," Reno added.

"You don't have to wear a tie?"

"Exactly," said Reno. "Though I do wear one on big occasions. Well, maybe I should say did. There haven't been many big occasions lately."

Cloud didn't say anything but continued to play with the shirt button.

"I remember this one event for old President ShinRa," said Reno with mild amusement. "He wanted everyone to be super smart - black tie stuff. Anyway, we all had to get new suits. They were terrible, and expensive."

Reno launched into a long rambling story about black tie events and the horror of the tie. He ended with a joke and waited for an amused chuckle or something from Cloud, but he got nothing.

"I guess you had to be there," he said.

Nothing. Just even breathing. Actually, too even breathing. Reno glanced down and saw that Cloud was sleeping. Unexpected but hugely telling for Reno. He felt that if Cloud was comfortable enough with him to fall asleep, then their past hiccups must be fading and Cloud wasn't doing what he felt was expected of him, but rather what he wanted. It wasn't particularly late but falling asleep with the one you loved seemed like a scene from a movie. Reno was happy to let the scene play out, however, the romance of the situation quickly left was Cloud's sleeping weight started to numb Reno's arm, and the beer Reno had drank during dinner was pressing his bladder. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn't showered either. So much for romance.

He tried moving his arm a little but Cloud immediately woke.

"Sorry," muttered Cloud sitting up.

"Don't apologise," said Reno getting up.

Reno went to the bathroom and came out to find Cloud where he'd left him. Reno watched him for a minute; he looked like he was thinking about something.

"Grab a shower first, I'm going to make some calls," said Reno walking over.

Cloud gave himself a little shake and went to get his stuff. Reno sent Tseng an update and made arrangements for the following day. Cloud was just leaving the bathroom as Reno finished. He was wearing a vest and long cotton PJ bottoms. His hair was dump but still stuck up in all directions. So cute, Reno thought before going into the bathroom to shower.

Reno stepped out the bathroom to find Cloud already in bed. He was lying comfortably on his side facing the bathroom. Reno wasn't sure if he should return to Cloud's bed. Their earlier snooze hadn't been planned and hadn't really lasted any decent time. He didn't know if he should just climb back in with Cloud or ask if he could. Before he made a decision, he wanted to just check his phone in case something had come through. As he walked to his bed he saw Cloud watching him, a small frown beginning to crease his brow.

"Checking my phone," he said.

Cloud relaxed back and Reno kept his smile to himself as finished up. Decision made, Reno picked up his pillow and made his way back. Cloud moved his pillow to the side allowing Reno to put his down.

"Maybe I should have requested a double," said Reno climbing in.

Cloud smiled and held up the blanket. Reno got the impression that the lack of double bed, the lack of an assumption, was what got him and Cloud in the same bed. Even if it was a small bed. Getting comfortable wasn't easy but they managed. Reno reached over Cloud to switch off the light before settling down next to him. Reno was feeling rather pleased with himself. His planned appeared to have worked. Reno felt himself relaxing as the day's tension left him, but he could tell that Cloud wasn't sleeping. He also wasn't relaxed either, but Reno chose to ignore it and try to get some sleep. He figured if he relaxed, Cloud would relax and everything would be good.

"Are you awake?" whispered Cloud.

"Hmm."

Cloud moved a little closer and leaned in to kiss Reno. There was less loving and more lusting in the kiss. Reno immediately wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him close. Sleeping was good but this was better. Cloud's hands were roaming up Reno's vest and down his pants. His kiss was along Reno's jaw and down his throat. In all their sofa adventures, Cloud always took the bottom role, but Reno wanted him to know that he was open to either option. Cloud broke off the kiss to remove his vest before kissing Reno again but staying firmly on his side of the bed. Reno gave up trying to coax Cloud into getting on top of him. Cloud clearly had no interest taking the top role. Reno threw caution into the wind along with his vest.

Reno moved from Cloud's mouth to his neck and down to his chest. Cloud ran his hands through Reno's hair and brought Reno's mouth back to his. He wrapped his arm around Reno's shoulders and spread his legs further allowing Reno better access while his other hand snaked down between them. Reno held onto Cloud's hip as he moved his hips between Cloud's thighs. This was what Reno had been secretly hoping for. He moved his hands to Cloud's pants and started to pull them down. Cloud placed a hand on Reno's chest.

"Trust me," said Reno looking right into Cloud's luminescent eyes.

"Okay."

Reno pulled off Cloud's pants and followed with his own. Cloud lay waiting, still excited but also nervous. Reno didn't rush as he brought their naked body together. Starting slow and building the excitement Reno waited till Cloud completely into it before he placed two fingers in his mouth. He looked for Cloud's nod of approval before he slowly slid his wet fingers into Cloud. He let Cloud get used to the sensation before he started pushing and probing with his fingers and thrusting his hips. Cloud had one hand down between them with the other gripping Reno's shoulder. Reno wanted to take it slow but ended up keeping pace with Cloud's movements. Cloud's excitement fuelled Reno's excitement and they both lost all concept of time, and were wholly consumed by the other till they reached their climax.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

 **Scars of Friendship**

Reno woke with Cloud making irritable noises deep in his throat; twitching and scratching at the sheet. He reached out and took hold of Cloud's hand and stilled the scratching. Reno glanced at the clock and saw it was just past one - another restless night. He looked back at Cloud. For the moment he was still, but Reno could feel his fingers starting to twitch.

Cloud didn't sleep over that often and half the time he did, Reno didn't get any sleep. And it wasn't for fun reasons – no sleep because of sex was different to no sleep because of a restless sleeper. After their trip to Junon, Cloud kept up with his usual visits to Reno's place but he started coming over more often. The takeout changed to cooked meals and many evenings ended in Reno's bedroom but it took a while before he stayed the night.

Tonight appeared to be particularly bad. Usually taking Cloud's hand was enough to quieten him for short periods, but it didn't seem to be working tonight. Reno was tired. He'd had a long day and was going to have a long one in a few hours. But he also concerned about Cloud. He seldom spoke about his past and tended to be even quieter after his nightmares. But Reno knew what they were about.

Cloud's irritation turned to whimpers and what sounded like sobs. Reno shuffled closer to Cloud and gathered him in his arms. As expected Cloud woke but he appeared disorientated and tried to push Reno away.

"Cloud, you're safe."

"Reno?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Cloud remained still for a bit before lying back down against Reno. Reno kept his arms around Cloud and waited for the restlessness to return. Only it didn't. Reno woke the next morning with Cloud curled up next to him his one hand gripping Reno's vest.

Relieved to have gotten a good night's rest and that Cloud had as well, Reno got up to start his day. Cloud followed slowly.

"You feeling better?" asked Reno.

Cloud nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again Cloud shook his head.

"You sure?" added Reno.

Cloud ignored him.

"Do you-"

"I'm fine," interrupted Cloud.

Reno paused.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted some coffee."

Cloud glanced Reno's way before mumbling an apology.

"I care about you a lot," said Reno. "But I'm never going push you to talk about anything."

"I know," said Cloud. "I just… I gotta go."

"Sure," said Reno watching Cloud gather his things.

Cloud gave him a kiss as he passed, but it wasn't particularly loving.

XxX

Cloud wasn't a great communicator and Reno wasn't a big texter, but Cloud never ignored Reno when he texted him a question. After their exchange this morning, Reno texted him to ask if he was okay but he got no response.

Reno decided to give him a bit of time but after no reply for a couple of days, Reno began to worry that something was wrong so he went over to Seventh Heaven on evening.

"Hey, I'm looking for Cloud," said Reno after greetings.

"He's not here," said Tifa putting down Reno's drink. "He's in Rocket Town."

"Rocket Town?"

"He hasn't forgotten a job or anything, has he?" asked Tifa somewhat joking.

"No, no," said Reno quickly covering his surprise. "I just wanted to talk to him about some stuff."

"Oh, you mean the work he's doing for Rufus?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, bits and pieces," said Reno knowing full well that Cloud wasn't doing any work for Rufus. "How's he finding working for Rufus?"

"You know Cloud," smiled Tifa. "He doesn't say much. He's still doing it so I guess it's not that bad."

"Yeah… Not that bad," said Reno taking a long swing of his beer. "Didn't he go to Junon a couple of months ago?"

Reno knew he shouldn't ask, he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yeah, he didn't say what for," said Tifa. "I assumed a delivery."

Reno nodded.

"You okay – you look a little pale," asked Tifa.

"Suddenly tired," said Reno. "A difficult day."

"Sorry to hear that. That beer's on the house."

Reno nodded his thanks, not able to muster a smile nor words.

A couple of days later Reno sat staring at the blank TV slowing drinking a beer. He was thinking about his relationship with Cloud. He was at a loss. He thought about the things that had happened since he'd offered Cloud dinner. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He knew it was Cloud. He chugged the last of his beer and went to answer the door.

"Hi."

But Cloud's smile quickly faded when he saw Reno's expression, and the way he blocked the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You tell me," said Reno.

"What do you mean?"

"You went off to Rocket Town without telling me anything," said Reno. "I was worried; I had to find out from Tifa where you were. You didn't answer my calls and you didn't reply to my messages."

"I couldn't answer," said Cloud. "Cid and Barret would want to know who I was talking to. They already asked about all the messages."

All the messages, thought Reno. Cloud made it sound like Reno had messaged him every half hour.

"So? Just tell them," said Reno.

"They don't... They wouldn't understand," said Cloud.

"And Tifa?" asked Reno. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"It's difficult," said Cloud. "You're just a Turk to them."

"And to you?" asked Reno.

"Huh?"

"What am I to you?"

Reno knew he was putting Cloud on the spot and that he didn't handle such situations well. But he needed to know. He could see Cloud struggling to form an answer, but the silence dragged on with Cloud saying nothing.

"Obviously not someone important," supplied Reno.

"That's not true," said Cloud.

"You can't tell me what I am to you," said Reno quietly. "You can't tell your friends about me."

"You're-"

"Please leave," interrupted Reno.

Cloud stood still for a minute. Reno refused to turn away from his shocked face. Refused to show any weakness over his decision. He watched shock leave Cloud's face as hurt crept into his eyes. After a minute, he nodded and turned away. His movements were rigid and slow, like he didn't know what to do but had to move away. Once out of sight Reno closed the door and rested his head against it. It was for the best he told himself. They were supposed to be partners. He had told Rude and Elena about their relationship, but Cloud hadn't said anything to anyone, in fact, he had hidden it. This was for the best he told himself. But it hurt so much.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

 **Scars of Friendship**

A few days after Reno sent Cloud away, he found himself facing Cloud at his door again. It was early evening and he had just got home. He'd had a terrible time at work and really didn't want to deal with whatever Cloud had come to say. He didn't want to hear excuses or reasons, but one look at Cloud's face changed that.

Cloud looked exhausted. Reno had never seen a SOLDIER look so worn out, not even during ShinRa's hardest past. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Cloud beat him to it.

"I lied," he said.

"Lied?" Reno had no idea where to start with that.

"I didn't tell the others about you because I wanted something of my own. Something of mine - not AVALANCHE, not ShinRa, not Hojo, not... Zack." Cloud made a visible effort to swallow the lump in his throat. "I didn't think about how it would affect you, I just wanted... I'm sorry."

Reno took a calming breath. He had not expected that - Cloud's reason and his direct delivery.

"I've been thinking about what you said," continued Cloud in a calmer manner. "I realized I hurt you a lot. I also hurt Tifa a lot..."

Cloud closed his eyes for a second.

"I really am sorry," he said looking Reno in the eye.

For a second it looked as he was going to step forward but he checked himself. Instead he started to say something, but again stopped himself. He suddenly gave Reno a smile. A loving smile, a smile on that said what he didn't want to for some reason. He turned to leave but Reno grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Cloud stood surprised for a second before fiercely hugging Reno back. He clung to Reno, burying his face in Reno's neck.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you."

Reno stood holding Cloud, his words whirling through Reno's head. Reno hadn't meant to hug Cloud when he grabbed him. He had just wanted to stop Cloud leaving so they could talk inside. But with Cloud coming toward him, Reno had automatically hugged him – wanting to hold him. He was surprised by the emotion running through Cloud. He'd felt the intensity of his feelings when Cloud hugged him back, but the way Cloud made himself comfortable in his arms and his whispered confession had Reno dumbstruck.

"Why didn't you just say that at the beginning?" asked Reno after a while.

"I didn't want to use it to make you stay with me," said Cloud leaning heavily on Reno.

"Are you okay?" asked Reno.

"Suddenly tired," said Cloud.

Reno smiled to himself. Cloud had obviously not been sleeping properly and worrying over his relationship with Reno, as well as his friends. Coupled with his emotional confession, Reno imagined Cloud was rather worn out.

"Are you hungry?" asked Reno.

Cloud shook his head against Reno's chest but didn't show any sign of letting go. Reno kicked the door closed and steered Cloud toward the bedroom. It was a slow shuffling walk as Cloud refused to let go of Reno. Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud enjoying the closeness. Cloud let go to fall onto the bed, but he still held Reno's hand. He looked up from the pillows.

"I know I'm bad at relationships," he said, "but I'm trying to be better. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Reno squeezing Cloud's hand. "Well, actually I'm going to the kitchen to make dinner."

Cloud snorted at Reno's attempt at humour. Reno could see all the tension and anxiety that had kept Cloud going was leaving him, and sleep was starting to take over. He leaned down and gave Cloud a kiss.

"I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

Reno said that but when he went to wake Cloud, he found him fast asleep. He didn't stir when Reno entered the room, nor when he softly called his name. Reno knew Cloud would wake if he tried harder but he decided to let him sleep. Cloud had obviously not slept for longer than Reno guessed. Reno ate by himself and finished up some reports before showering. Cloud surfaced as Reno climbed into bed.

"You're still in your clothes," said Reno as Cloud moved closer.

Not really waking, Cloud kicked off his shoes and pulled off the easier pieces of clothing while Reno tried to pull the duvet out from under him. Once under the covers, Cloud snuggled up against Reno and went back to sleep. Reno lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking about what Cloud had said and why he had done what he did. He couldn't really see Cloud's point, but it was clearly very important to Cloud – to have something of his own. Cloud had things; his bike, phone, a place to stay with all his personal stuff. Reno thought about a couple of key points in his life such as joining the Turks, dropping the Plate and siding with AVALANCHE. He tried to compare his choices with Cloud's life, and as he tried, he came to understand what Cloud meant. He meant something he had decided and acted on by himself. The last decision Cloud had made for himself was to join ShinRa, after that it had been taking orders, imprisoned and tortured, and then generally being pushed from one situation to another by other people. Technically, Reno had pushed him into trying out dating. But the decision to stay had been Cloud's.

Reno turned to look at Cloud. The calm worry free expression belied the turmoil that Reno now knew Cloud felt. He'd worked himself into a state of exhaustion at Reno's careless words. Reno had handled Cloud not telling the others badly. He knew Cloud wasn't good at that sort of thing but still he had pushed him and got angry when he couldn't answer. And instead of giving him a chance, had sent him away. He knew for sure now that Cloud loved him and wanted to be with him, but didn't really get the whole relationship vibe. Not that Reno was an expert on serious relationships. Guess they both had to learn. In fact, Reno had to accept Cloud was the way he was and be with him as he was – that was who Reno had fallen in love with.

Reno had to make a decision now. Was he going to accept Cloud's flaws and imperfections or end the relationship, be miserable for a while then attempt to move on. He couldn't take his time, he had to decide tonight and stick with it. It would be unfair on Cloud if he took his time and bounced back and forth. He couldn't make the decision looking at Cloud so he rolled over and watched the clock tick away. While Cloud's actions had hurt Reno, they hadn't been malicious. You could argue a little selfish, but he hasn't planned to hurt anyone.

Again Reno watched the minutes tick away. He felt Cloud's fingers hook his top. He waited for Cloud to press up against him as he had in the past, but this time he didn't. Turning his head, Reno saw Cloud was lying flat on his back, one arm reached out toward Reno. It was in that moment that Reno realised he would never part ways with Cloud voluntary. The completely relaxed, almost vulnerable, position Cloud was in told Reno all he needed. It was not going to be an easy road but he wanted to take it – he wanted to be with Cloud.

Decision made, he snuggled up to Cloud who briefly woke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Reno giving him a kiss. "Nothing at all."

END


End file.
